Kumiko Kumori
Appears in Crendo Island Arc: Kumiko is a girl of ten years old and she has short red hair which she wears strait except for the sides in front of her ears beside her face which is braided. She can usually be found wearing a sailor suite as if she goes to school as well as a backpack and a satchel. This girl is usually happy go lucky and tends to try to look out for her friends. East Blue Arc: Arc begins with Kumiko having turned sixteen in the East Blues working with the marines as shes forced to live with the sins she committed. Filled with shame and self hate she works hard with the goal of finding out what was so damned important about the parchment as she studies her own Profession. Her skills in Engineering, Sciences, Inventions, Shipwrights and stuff improves tremendously. Background Kumiko was born and raised by a family of engineers, inventors and shipwrights. She lived a very energetic life as she learned the basics to her trade as she was a single or only child she was spoiled and didn't get scolded too much. As such she tended to be stubborn at times though she would soon grow out of it. She was waiting to show the world how brilliant she was as she aimed to create the very best ship in the world. Her father is a well known Shipwright on Crendo Island as he runs the Kumori Shipyards at the Cendo Island Docks with her mother who is a well known Engineer or Inventor. Usually the two work separately on various projects but at times they would come together and share what they learned or found out to extend their knowledge so that they can fulfill requests for people. Most of the business is repairing ships and the like at the dry-docks but they also do Refurbishing, Upgrading and Building new ships. A few hours each day is put aside for lessons of which they use to take turns teaching Kumiko about the trade and stuff. Story So Far Crendo Island Arc: One day she made a few new friends and followed a couple into the wilderness where they heard gun shots and horrifying sounds. Some of the friends rushed in the direction of the sounds and others went back to town with her to get the admiral. This let her bring help to her friends and while the admiral held off the big baddies she got a reward. . . Today was a festival and as such she went around looking at various things before hearing about a merchant with interesting and strange things. He was very rude to her. She was polite and patient as she waited to find a way to get what she wanted. Her new friend tried to help her but alas the merchant passed out and was carried away by his body guard. She stands guard over his stall as she cleans her prize from the previous adventure and hides it. The next day the festival moved into the final phase and the merchant came back and thus she visited him. But this time he had more body guards and they looked oddly familiar. Not really able to realise who they were she continues trying to get a toolkit when they recognize her. The girl who stole the parchment and they began badgering her for it. She tells them it was stolen and they go ballistic attacking the village. Soon the marines are fighting back there if fire, blood, magma, all over the place. The kids e evacuated as she is forced to watch the destruction of her home! The death of her parents! And it was all her fault!!!! East Blue Arc: ''' First day after six years of studying and training she gets up as a Marine Recruit. Seeing her friends in the barracks she would have tossed a few paper balls at them in greetings. After a while of chatting and joking and giving a ship in a bottle to Robin they would be called out for a few tests. In the tests the people who came in last would have to crush rocks with pick axes. In the first one she didn't come in last but in the second one she made a mistake and broke a rul and thus shes stuck breaking rocks for now. What will happen next?!? While studying the parchment map alone in the bathroom she discovers a red skull and a centipede upon it as she began to study it form various angles. Soon though there was a loud sound and marine janitors busted into the place and as such she hurriedly collected her map and hid it again. Then she visited her fellow marines Robin, Aros, Ash, and Chaun and asked their help in researching a Red Skull with a Centipede and to see if there were any relevant things that turn up from it, the journey on-wards continues. What will they find out?!? After sharing the knowledge of her map with her fellow marines that were from Crendo island she gets into an argument with Aros and Chaun about whether to report it or not as Robin takes her side against reporting it. After that Admiral Hugo showed up and hit Robin and Aros in the face with a nasty, dirty toilet plunger and then lectured them about pirates and what fruits meant to them before leaving. Soon what little peace and quiet they had was ended by a massive monstrosity roaring from the sea and the captain would rush off to check on it. Soon they would receive orders to go and check on it as well and when she arrived she witnessed the massive seaking. Staring in horror she watched as the captain used her weather devil fruit powers to combat it and she rushed to a cannon and began doing math-work but as soon as she got the proper angle for aiming the creature would disappear under water leaving chaos, confusion, mayhem and panic with a small dash of destruction left in its wake. Went on a patrol ship with a few other marine recruits where they learned how to function at various stations on the ship such at manning a cannon, manning the helm and manning the crows nest. Soon though a ship flying a pirate flag was spotted and the two ships begin drawing closer to each other as Kumiko and her fellow recruits prepare their cannons. The pirates fired upon them first and missed as such they returned fire and landed a heavy hit against the pirates. Soon though the pirates would use grappling hooks to board the ship and the two sides fought as some of the pirates used devil fruit powers it was a tough battle for the new recruits. But in the end with the help of the Vice Admiral the pirates were beaten and one or two captured before they returned to port to report. Was betrayed by Chaun and some random old man as they stole her map from her and gave it to Chaun. She now distrusts all marines as they were no different then pirates they just treat humans as slaves instead and restrict what they do. There is nothing to be done it would seem and now she considers leaving the marines and go back to do what ever on her own. Went on a mission with fellow marines to find the treasure that the map lead to and three of the marines got injured or knocked out along the way. In the area of the treasure the last two marines ran into five pirates and one other person so it was six against the two of them. Chaun tried to talk to the lady while the pirates assaulted the large snake and seeing them working their way up she would begin rock climbing up a wall. Soon stuff went down and the girl threw a fit having the snake smash the treasure. By some miracle the pirate did some amazing flying acrobatics to catch both treasures making the two marines gather up their companions and leave empty handed, will this happen again next time? Most likely. This day Kumiko with five of the other marine recruits and the Vice Admiral left on a battered up old Marine ship for some reason or other. They ran into a storm and got blown off course as she and her new medic friend tie themselves to the mast. Soon they come upon an island that was being attack by a Cultist Pirate crew and they split up. Kumiko and two medics were sent into the village, the three fighters sent into the woods and the Vice admiral went to check out the caves. One of the fighters doubled back to stay with the noncombatant group which ran upon a large group of twelve pirates and a leader who were terrorizing innocent civilians and doing some large ceremony. They knew they had to act fast so Kumiko fashioned the extra ammunition's into bombs and passed them around and when they were contemplating on when to strike they saw a devil fruit being taken out and worshiped. Fearing that the pirates would eat it and become even stronger Kumiko orders them to strike as Robin joins the fold. Numajiri began tossed bombs as Kumiko fires and Robin moves to intercept. The fighting went on for a while leaving Kumiko near dead and Numajiri severely wounded but in the end Aros lead the rest of the marines back to back them up. Saved with the Pirates killed, captured or running Robin gained the most and devoured the fruit before they all headed back home. Had a lesson with the Vice Admiral and learned about using a sabre and firing accurately with a flintlock pistol as she grows a bit more skilled at this. Afterwards the Admiral asked if they want to learn anything else and Kumiko asked about engineering and was given a book that has details, instructions and schematics in it. She was also told that the Vice Admiral had a friend who he would lend her to that would teach her how to create more things and she learns what she can work with now. They would also learn that promotions were to come and she became a Warrant Officer and got access to better barracks and Seastone equipment. Things are looking brightly for her. Went to see about the teacher that the Admiral told her about and entered the workshop introducing herself. She was told that she might as well go home but refused and was then showed around the forge and workshop. Being showed the rifles, sabres, and pistols being made she would smile and nod as she was told to make something. Thus she would move over to a free forge and workstation and get started. Taking some wood and metal she would make a Simple Flintlock Pistol and she made it perfectly one that would never jam before she was dismissed from the shop for now. She is now moving up in the world of engineering. This time around Kumiko went out with Numajiri and they ran into Sayaka and Aros and went for a cruise since there were festivities about and Robin would join them on it. Mid way they were attacked by super flamingos and Dreamer showed up and the group work on fighting them off. Then they had to defend the helmsman or the captain from being captured or harmed. Soon they would finally make landfall and the land would shake and rumble and she would head into the island to explore with her friends Numajiri, Aros and Robin and a giant bird would fly over dropping a bundle. The creature would then rush at them attacking trying to kill them and they would avoid it as Numajiri eats the fruit! And then they finally return home. Kumiko had hugged Robin before heading to Loguetown's workshop and meets up with the oldman and the greeting she gets put all her worries at rest. And shes made to see that she is not in the way and she does not cause trouble. Even so she goes over her plans with the old man who finds them to be very advanced. But in the end he helps her by bringing her supplies and tools she needs and she gets to work. Throughout the day and night she works mixing various things and shaping metal until she has a new type of bullet made. After the bullet is made she would make several more before moving on. She would make gears and sharpen scraps and begins slapping things together before she has a grenade form. Making a few more of those she would then look up and notice friends there. Talking with them for a bit she would then move and buy a tinkerer's kit and a flare gun. Nothing to interesting has happened lately and as such shes been hanging out with her friend Mint as she studies her engineering and sciences while training to defend herself. She helped her friend look around the island to fiind bounties to claim and get paid for before noticing a strange ship. They would head over and help them make landfall and try to communicate with them more. Abilities & Powers She mainly focuses on avoiding combat as she aims to let her friends and allies do the fighting. Her aim is more to work on the ship or ships to keep them repaired and in top condition as well as look for a way to get a better one. She spends her time studying the parchment and various blue prints for ships and gadgets, machines and the like. Her abilities and power thus far she is only skilled with sciency and engineery stuff. And who ever said that math could not be used in a fight? Through the use of her superior intellect and training in her engineering, sciences, invention and shipwright stuff in a battle against a seaking she learned to put it to work. She learned to use it to take into account the strength of wind, distance, and the range a fire arm or cannon has as well as the arc of the bullet or ball when fired. And when she puts these together she learns that one can fire accurate shots through precision mathematics. Learned how to fashion explosions from bullets, gunpowder and leaves on the fly. Able to make things with Iron material and request Seastone equipment as well as got a book of schematics so should be able to build basic ships and fire arms. Items '''Hidden Parchment - '''Obtained a parchment from a bears guts after finding pirates. Recently cleaned up. Recently found a Red Skull with a Centipede on the Parchment. Under investigations.- ''No longer in her possession as it was stolen from her by fellow Marine Chaun proving that Marines are no different then Pirates except they have no freedom.'' 'Berri - '''3900 '''Marine Uniform - '''Normal female marine uniform. '''Kumori Bombs - '''Bombs made by Kumiko out of lead bullets, leaves and crushed up gunpowder. '''Book "So you want to be an Engineer" -' So far she knows that is has Basic Ship, Rifle, and Pistol schematics. Reading more, need higher Int. 'Kumori Iron Flintlock Pistol -' A flintlock pistol made out of Iron and Wood by Kumiko Kumori. It looks like most other flintlocks but it was made perfectly and never jams. The barrel has a twisted lock made for cosmetic design and the gun was colored blue and white for marine colors. 'Explosive Shot - '☀Damage: Moderate/Piercing/Burn Description: An exclusive Bullet set created by Kumiko Kumori. Each bullet is slightly bigger than that of a normal bullet with an oddity of power underneath the shell. Close to, or upon impact, each bullet explodes into miniature, super heated shrapnel that will penetrate flesh minutely but burn just as well. Note: Double the damage against those covered in oil. 'Clockwork Iron Hexplosive Grenades - '☀ Damage: Moderate/Burst/Burn. Description: A rudimentary grenade crafted by Kumiko Kumori! It's outsides are about as thick as steel and explodes when contact is made with anything! Recommended to not be used around allies. '''Tinkering Kit Flare Gun-Single Shot-Reloadable Stats Relations Will be added as they make pages. So far she has made several friends along the way and some people she has yet to meet but she soon will. Hang in there as her adventures continues and her relations grow. Aros Conway - A'' friend and teammate during the supply run. ''Robin Conway - Aros' brother and teammate during the supply run. Abel - '' 'Another teammate during the supply run. ''Valerie S. Parakeet -'' A companion, been through a life or death situation with. A known thief. ''Braxton S. Parakeet -'' Valerie's sister, went through the same situation with. A known thief. ''James Finch -'' A friend that she went through the life or death situation with. ''Lowe G. -'' No longer a friend but an enemy now. ''Galliger Rainbow -'' Ran into him and think hes a jerk. ''Chaun T. Cleer -'' A friend who had her back. No longer a friend. A known thief and a traitor, can not be trusted. ''Mint Clover -'' Ran into on an island and seems to be an alright girl. ''Mary Caldwell -'' Met on a mission and learned shes a medic, friends. ''Numajuru Kinuyo'' - Met her on Crendo island became marines with her, went through life and death with her and in the end had her life saved by her, good friends. ''Jack Bananas - '''''He tried to help her get that tool kit she wanted and they were close friends. Category:Characters Category:Marines